


Opposite Attraction

by whiteyellows17



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteyellows17/pseuds/whiteyellows17
Summary: Kangta is used to Tony's behavior who always asks for help at the last minute. But since Tony asked Kangta to became a substitute teacher at his academy, one aspect of his life suddenly changed





	1. Usual Ahn Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic written in English to celebrate the news of H.O.T concert soon in October. English is my second language so please excuse me for any grammatical errors.

Kangta pulled his car over the nearest parking spot around Stage 631 building. Tony suddenly asked him to come and teach vocal class for a day without giving him any details. He wouldn’t even be in the office today because he had another schedule. But as usual, being a good brother to him, Kangta agreed to teach the class for a day. Afterall he had free schedule today and teaching vocal to some youngsters sounds better than just at home watching dramas. It’s been a while since the last time he teaches trainees.

 

He walked toward the front office. “Excuse me, can you tell me where’s the vocal classroom? Tony- _gyojangnim_ asked me to be substitute trainer for a day,” he asked to the front office lady. The woman, who he thought maybe around 15 years younger than him looked taken aback.

 

“Uh… ah… good morning, Kangta- _ssi_. The vocal classroom is upstair, third room in the left.”

 

“Thank you,” he said with a light bow. With a folder map in his left hand and a coffee cup in his other hand he walked upstair.

 

 _Why Tony-_ hyung _always asked me any favors in last minutes_ , he thought.

 

He was in deep thought when suddenly a girl ran into him. Her eyes looked puffy and red. He can even see traces of tears on her cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry,” the girl said in a hurry. She gave him a bow and rushed downstair.

 

 _Did a trainer scold her or something_ , he thought. _I should ask Tony-_ hyung _later_.

 

Kangta opened the door of the room that was told by the front office lady. His students, _Tony’s students to be precise_ , had been waiting for him in that room. There’s a keyboard in the corner. He stood in front of the class.

 

“Ahem… Tony- _gyojangnim_ asked me to teach you guys today. So let’s see what you’ve learn and I’ll teach you from that.”

 

*  *  *

 

The students gave him a bow as they hurriedly went outside the class. Kangta just replied them at a glance as he gather his own belongings. As he went out, he fished out his phone and texted his beloved Tony- _hyung_.

 

ahn_chil_hyun : _hyung_ , I’m finished. Where are you know?

tntonyan : my office, you know where it is, right?

ahn_chil_hyun : okay, be there in a minute

 

*  *  *

 

Kangta knocked the door to Tony’s office.

 

“Do you really have to knock, Chilhyun-ah?”

 

Kangta let out a chuckle before he opened the door. “You might have an important guest.”

 

“Even if I have you’re allowed to interrupt. So, how was it?”

 

“It makes me hungry. Aah ~ _hyung_ ~ you should treat me.” Tony laughed. Kangta might be a director of the biggest entertainment company in South Korea, but in front of him, he’s just baby brother Ahn Chilhyun he knew 20 years ago.

 

“ _Arasso_ , _arasso_. But you have to drive me home. Jaeduck uses the car today.”

 

“I want _bulgogi_ then.”

 

Tony let out a sigh. “You always ask for expensive food to me.”

 

“I rarely see you, let alone get treats from you. You work too much, _hyung._ ” Tony laughed again. Everyone around him has been complaining about how he became such a workaholic nowadays.

 

“Ya! I’ve got enough nags from Jaeduck, don’t add it.” Kangta laughed as he imagine Jaeduck, who’ve been Tony’s roommate for years and a year younger than Tony nags at his bandmate.

 

“Allright _hyung_ , let’s go.”

 

*  *  *


	2. Counseling Reports

Tony asked him to teach, _again_ . At very the last minute, _again_.

 

It seems that Tony has develop a habit of asking favors to him at _very_ last minute. But again, he’s a good _dongsaeng_. He would always willing to help. Also, Tony will be in the office today so he planned to kidnap him after the class for drinks. It’s been a while since the last time they had drinks together.

 

_I should ask the members too,_ he thought. _It’s been a while since we hang out together_.

 

Kangta went inside with a cup of coffee in his hand and a folder full of music sheets in the other hand . He bow to the front office lady as he walked to the building, but unlike the first time he came, the front office lady, _Narae-ssi, I should remember her name by now_ , stood up and greeted him.

 

“Morning, Kangta- _ssaem_ . Tony- _gyojangnim_ asked me to hand this to you,” she said as she handed out a folder. The staffs had been calling him _seonsaengnim,_ or _ssaem_ for short as he’d been substitute trainer for several times

 

“What is this?” he asked. The folder looked unusual with a trisula-looking symbol in the corner with big Stage 631 logo in the middle. The folder labelled as “secret”.

 

“It’s a counseling reports. I’m not allowed to open it and _Gyojangnim_ said you should know what to do with it.” Kangta chuckled. _Of course he would said that_.

 

“Why I’m not even surprised by that. What’s counseling reports?”

 

“You know that we’re not only training but also preparing trainees for once they enter entertainment industry right? We hire a counselor for that.”

 

“Ah… right. I remember Tony- _hyung_ mentioned that. Thank you, Narae- _ssi_ , but he didn’t say which class I will teach today.”

 

“The same class, Kangta- _ssaem._ I see the trainees seem to like you. Why don’t you teach regularly? The trainees would love to have you as their vocal trainer ”

 

“Tony- _hyung_ already asked me that. But I don’t think my schedules allow that. I’m satisfied just being a last minutes substitute trainer.” Narae let out a chuckle. Everyone already knows Tony's habit of calling Kangta when they need a substitute vocal trainer.

 

“Enjoy your class today, Kangta- _ssaem_.” She gave him a bow. Kangta read the folder Narae gave him as he went upstairs.

 

_Name_ _: Kang Minmin_

_Gender_ _: Female_

_Age_ _: 18_

_General reports_ _: she develops stage fright because she feels insecure about her singing abilities. The stage fright is worsened by the condition of her family who did not support her desire to become a singer. Her family thinks she doesn’t have enough talent to become a singer..._

 

There are several pages more in the folder but Kangta has read enough information about one of his trainee. _Tony’s trainee_.

 

_So he wants me to help her overcome her stage fright?_ he thought.

 

“Alright class, let’s start our lesson today.” So his class begun.

 

*  *  *

 

“Chilhyun-ah, have you finish?” Tony suddenly appeared as he about to dismiss the trainees. His dark eyes were hidden under a pair of glasses, the one he normally use as his eyes grew fainter.

 

“Hold on, _hyung_ ,” he said. “The class dismissed. Ah, Kang Minmin- _ssi_ , can you stay for a while?” The girl, Kang Minmin looked flustered. She nodded then stayed behind as her classmates went outside the class.

 

“He’s not going to scold you, Minnie-ah,” said Tony with a playful tone. “I’ll wait you outside, Chilhyun-ah.” Kangta nodded then gave his attention to the trainee.

 

“Minnie-ah, I see you’re a bit quite. Something’s on your mind?” he asked. She looked down and played the tip of her shirt. Kangta sighed.

 

“Minnie-ah, don’t you ever think about what people thinks of you. You have a great and wonderful voice. I have no doubt that you will be a great singer in future.” She still looked down in silence

 

“Answer me, do you want to be a singer?” She nodded, still looked down.

 

“Look at me and answer your _ssaem_.” he said in firm tone.

 

She looked at him, “yes, _ssaem._ ”

 

“Then trust yourself. If you can't trust yourself, who else will?” He patted the girl’s shoulder. “Chin up, Minnie-ah. Successful singers won’t be born without hard work”

 

“Thank you, _Seonsaengnim_. I’ll will work harder.” She said with a deep bow. He dismissed her and walked out to see Tony leaned on the door.

 

“ _Hyung,_ you hungry?”

 

Tony laughed. “You’re always hungry Chilhyun-ah.”

 

“Ah ~ _hyung ~_ ” Tony laughed more loudly. Kangta still behaves like a teenager in front of him. “You look thin now, _hyung_. Jaeduck said you rarely eat these days.”

 

“ _Ya_! Me and Heejun are on diet.”

 

“Among us is just Heejun- _hyung_ who needs a diet.” Tony’s laugh is even louder now.

 

“Heejun will smack you if he heard this.”

 

“He won’t. He loves me more.”

 

“Yea, right.” Tony laughed. Of course he won’t . Everyone knows Heejun dotes the _maknaes_ , Kangta and Jaewon. Even though he rarely shows it.

 

The two vocalists of H. O.T kept chatting while walking towards the lobby until a woman approached them. She looked like a doctor in a white suit without a stethoscope hanging around her neck.

 

“ _Oppa,_ this month’s reports,” She handed a folder to him, similar to the folder Narae gave to Kangta earlier, but thicker.

 

“Why don't you put it in my office?” Tony took the folder and read it briefly. “Oh, good. This one is thinner than last month.”

 

“You won't read it before I remind you if I put it in your office.” She giggled. _Cute_ , Kangta thought. But he quickly dismissed the thought. _She is Tony’s employee Kangta, restrain yourself_.

 

“Ah, right!” Tony's voice diverted Kangta from his thoughts. “Chilhyun-ah, this is Minjung. She’s the counselor here. Mingjung-ah, you know this brat”

 

“Ah, nice to meet you, Minjung- _ssi_ ,” he bowed.

 

Minjung bowed back. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Kangta- _ssi_ . Tony- _oppa_ talks a lot about you.”

 

“How?” Kangta confused. He never heard Tony mention Minjung before.

 

“You remember when I called to the States between practices? This is the little girl I talked about.” Kangta then remembered how often Tony called to America and increased their phone bills. Tony used to talk about a little girl who lived next to him.

 

“Ah, Minny? So you were Tony- _hyung_ ’s neighbor back in LA. I remember Tony- _hyung_ talked about you. You’re friend with Jeongah- _noona_ right?”

 

“Jeongah- _unnie_ used to babysit me.” She chuckled again. “I came here ten years ago and got my counselor license four years ago.”

 

“You came in the bad time, I was in the military. You were so mean Minny.” Tony joked. “I can’t see you in two years, and when I discharged you were busy with school and stuffs. You even went abroad right after you got your degree.”

 

Minjung laughed. _Her laugh is cute_ , Kangta thought again. “I told you I want to work as volunteer. _Oppa_ , are you still sulking about that?”

 

“My baby sister chose to work abroad right after she graduated rather than help me in the company. I’m hurt.”

 

Kangta didn’t know how to react to their interactions. He felt slightly uncomfortable even though he didn't know why. “ _Hyung,_ we should head out. Minjung- _ssi_ , we’re about to eat dinner, you’re welcome to join us.”

 

“I’ll pass. I’ll grab a takeaway on my way home. I’m working on dissertation right now.”

 

“You’re still working on it?” Tony looked worried, which made Kangta feel uncomfortable somehow. “Ya! You should eat properly!”

 

“Says a man who eats instant foods almost everyday.” She shook her head, making her ponytail swayed left and right. Kangta chuckled.

 

“It’s okay Mijung- _ssi_ . I hope we can talk more later. _Hyung,_ the members are on their way.” Kangta gave a bow to Minjung

 

“Ah, you called them? We better be hurry then, I hate Heejun’s nag. He’s loud.” Tony patted Minjung’s head. “Drive carefully, Minjungie. Don’t forget your seatbelt.”

 

“Jesus, _Oppa_ you are so fussy.” Minjung hit Tony's shoulder playfully. “Again, it’s nice to finally meet you, Kangta- _ssi_. I need to grab my things before heading home.” She gave them a light bow before headed back to her room which is located at the end of the hall.

 

And by that, they walked to parking lot and drove to their usual place for dinner with the rest of H.O.T members.

 

*  *  *


	3. Arguments of Everything

In the past six months Kangta had met Minjung several times. He knew she’s the only child and her parents passed away ten years ago in a car accident. Tony’s father, who doted her since she was born as he friended with her father, worried about how she would live alone and felt responsible for the life of his best friend’s daughter, then begged her to move to Korea. Minjung obeyed Tony's father's request and flew to Korea immediately after graduating from high school. She’s practically adopted by Tony’s family since then. Tony's mother thought of her as her youngest daughter, always sending food and kimchi since she still lived in the campus dormitory until now when she had lived alone. Now Kangta remembered seeing her during Tony’s father funeral, holding hands with Jeongah, consoling her.

 

Another thing Kangta knew from Minjung was that she had been single for quite long time because she was too busy studying. All of her past relationships didn’t end well and Tony's (Tony's mother to be precise) attempt to match her never succeeded. Now she is pursuing doctoral degree and too busy to think about romance. Especially now that she helps Tony as counselor at his academy.

 

After meeting Minjung several times, Kangta realized how opposite they are. They argued almost every time they met, something that Tony himself even surprised since Minjung always get along with anyone. Even more surprised because Kangta is usually a calm person around people, especially women. They fight almost about everything. From how celebrities should handle Korean medias to how to use wasabi when eating sushi.

 

“Can you two please don’t fight in front of me this time?” Tony begged one day when they were out with their pets.

 

“ _ Hyung _ , she put wasabi in soy sauce! No one puts wasabi  _ in  _ soy sauce.”

 

“I’m American!” she stated as she struggled with Alexanduck in her arms.

 

“You are Korean, Minjungie!” Kangta stated back, struggling to release his dogs from leashes. Maximum, Ssen, Venus, and Jay ran away from him as soon as they released. They’ve dropped formalities and Kangta always called her by her pet name Tony once gave her.

 

“I was born and raised as Californian. Don’t tell me otherwise.” She put Alexanduck on the ground to much Alexanduck happiness as he ran to the other dogs.

 

“You put wasabi on top of the sushi, not mixed with soy sauce.” At this point Tony rubbed his face, realizing how absurd their quarrel was.

 

“Jesus Christ, it’s just wasabi!”

 

“He/she started it!” They said in unison, then glared at each other.

 

Tony rubbed his face again “Oh God, give me strength to face the behavior of these two idiot kids.”

 

“I am not a kid!” They said in unison, again.

 

“Amen."

 

*  *  *

 

“How come you always fight with Minjungie every time you meet her?” Heejun asked one day when they have drinks together, along with the members.

 

“We just don’t match,  _ Hyung _ . That’s all.” Kangta played with his glass, half empty.

 

“I still can't believe you and Minjungie always fight every time you met. She get along with Jaeduck and Seungwoo just fine and you know how stubborn those two can be. Especially Seungwoo.” Tony said from across the table, a beer can on his hand. Kangta wondered how many cans Tony had been drinking since he arrived. He should keep an eye on him or Jaeduck will kick his ass.

 

“She can get along with Heejun just fine and we all know how you can bicker with literally everyone.” Woohyuk pointed Heejun with his chopstick. He’d been eating his food in silence as he just got time to eat dinner. Heejun smack the back of his head, making him almost chocked on his food. "Gosh, Heejun!"

 

"Sorry but not sorry, Woohyuk."

 

“You both will make a cute couple tho,” Jaewon sudden comment suddenly silenced them for a moment before Heejun burst into laugh. “Why? Don’t you guys know opposite attraction?” Now Heejun laughed even louder.

 

“Ya! How can you say they’ll make a cute couple when they always fight every time they met,” said Heejun between his laughter. “They both will create third world war.” Now Woohyuk laughed too.

 

“ _ Hyung _ , think of this. You know when we were kids we teased the girl we like. It’s the same!” Jaewon poured another shot of soju for Heejun. “Honestly, I can feel the sexual tension between you two.”

 

“Sexual tension, my foot.” Kangta drank his shot of soju rather quickly. He felt somehow uncomfortable by that thought.  _ Minjungie is cute, sure. She’s attractive despite the fact that she’s almost 30. She’s kinda hot...  _ Kangta stopped his thought before it gets anywhere. He saw Tony was about to open another can of beer.

 

“ _ Hyung _ , please stop before Jaeduck kills us.” He grabbed the can from Tony’s hand. “You’re driving tonight.”

 

“Right,” Tony said rubbing his temple. “Oh shit, now I keep thinking about you and Minjungie being couple. It sounds wrong.”

 

“Wow, I’m offended,  _ Hyung _ .” Kangta half joked.

 

“No offense, Ta-ya. I just can’t imagine seeing my best friend dating her. I know Minjungie since she’s in diaper. She’s like a baby sister to me. Any man who wants to date her must face me first.”

 

“Possessive Ahn Seungho. No wonder Jeongah- _ noona _ ’s husband had a hard time with you before they married.” Heejun chuckled. He drank his last soju shot before before standing and wearing his coat. “I should head back. Soyul will kill me if I go home late.”

 

“The joy of domestic bliss,” Tony raised his glass, along with Woohyuk and Jaewon. “Tell her we say hi, and kiss princess for us.” Princess was Heejun's daughter nickname they gave since she’s the only niece they have among them.

 

“Will do. Don’t drink too much, and yes I’m talking about you Seungho.” Tony raised his hands. Kangta and Jaewon suddenly grabbed the bottle of soju in front of Tony and his glass along with the opened can of beer.

 

“He won’t drink another glass,  _ Hyung _ . Don’t worry. He won’t drunk text you or any of his exes.” Tony smacked the back of Jaewon’s head. The  _ maknae _ might looks quiet but he sure has sharp tongue.

 

For the rest of the night, Kangta can’t stop thinking about Tony’s words.

 

_ I just can’t imagine seeing my best friend dating her. _

 

*  *  *


	4. Of Porridge and Feelings

Kangta woken up by the sound of his phone. He had free schedule this morning and planned to sleep a little longer. There was a chat from H.O.T Room, a group chat they use to catch up or talk about things

 

tntonyan  : hey can anyone help me looking up for Minjung at her apartment? She’s not at the office and she didn’t tell anyone if she won’t come. I can’t check her myself. I’m already at studio. She didn’t pick up my calls either

heejunist  : sorry, I’m already about to broadcast on my radio

woohyukjang  : I’m on my way to rehearsal, sorry Tony

jw_jay1 : I will board the plane in ten minutes, sorry  _ hyung _

 

_ Wow, Jaewon is going abroad without telling us again _ , he thought.  _ Did something bad happen to Minjung? _

 

ahn_chil_hyun : Jaewon, you’re such a traitor! Where will you go this time?

ahn_chil_hyun : I’ll check on her for you  _ hyung _ . I’m free this morning

 

Within a minute, Tony texted him Minjung’s apartment address, which apparently not too far from his own house. He fed the dogs then went outside in with a cap and a mask covering his face. After all, he was about to go to a woman’s house, even though she’s Tony’s (adopted) sister.

 

Kangta parked his car in the basement of Minjung's apartment building. He can spot Minjung’s car, a black Honda Civic, parked not far from the entrance.  _ Is she at home? Or she doesn’t use her car today?  _ Kangta knew Minjung sometime uses bus to work when she got hangover or just too lazy to drive.

 

He went upstair and found a carton of milk and yogurt hanging on the doorknob of his apartment, still full and untouched at all.  _ Shouldn’t she pick this up before she went out? _ He pressed the bell a couple times but no one answered. Kangta fished his phone from his jeans pocket and called her, no answer, nor he can hear the ringtone. He took the picture of the milk and yogurt and sent it to Tony.

 

ahn_chil_hyun : [image attached]

ahn_chil_hyun : I found this in front of her apartment. Did she go out early?

tntonyan  : she only goes out early for jog in weekend. Chilhyunh-ah, can you check her apartement? I have a bad feeling

ahn_chil_hyun : you just told me to intrude a woman's house?

tntonyan  : I’m her legal guardian. I give you my permission. The passcode is 960907

 

_ Our debut date?  _ Kangta punched the passcode and with a beep, the door unlocked.

 

“Minjungie? It’s Chilhyun. Are you at home?” Kangta heard a faint groan. “Minjungie? Minny? Are you okay?” No one in her living room so Kangta went to the door that seems lead to her bedroom. He knocked the door.

 

“Minny?” A groan once again answered him. Kangta opened the door widely and saw her hair sticks out from the blanket

 

“ _ Oppa _ ? Tony- _ oppa  _ is that you?” Minjung’s answer somehow made Kangta disappointed.

 

“It’s Chilhyun.” She looked pale and Kangta can see she was trembling. He put his hand on her forehead. “God, you’re sick. Your fever is very high, Minjungie. Have you take medicine?”

 

Minjung shook her head. “I can’t get up. I feel so dizzy. How can you get here?”

 

“Tony- _ hyung _ sent me, he’s worried since you didn’t come to work unnoticed. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything yet.” She shook her head again. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

 

“Thanks,” Minjung muttered in a hoarse voice.

 

Kangta went out to the kitchen and stared at the fridge, clueless. He took out his phone and dialed Tony’s phone number. The phone was immediately picked up in an instant.

 

_ “Chilhyun, is she alright?” _

 

“She has high fever, she can’t even get up from her bed.” Kangta answered as he opened the fridge.

 

_ “She must be overworked herself again. Can you take care of her for a while?” _

 

“I can, but I should be in MBC for my radio around 6 p.m.” He saw a pack of boneless chicken breasts and some vegetables.  _ Good, I can make  _ dak juk _ with this _ .

 

_ “I’ll be there before 5 p.m. But if her fever is getting higher just take her to the hospital.” _

 

“Will do,  _ Hyung _ .”

 

_ “Thanks Chilhyun-ah. Oh right, the meds are in her kitchen. On the right corner of the top drawer” _

 

_ How? Oh right. Of course he knows where it is. _ “Okay, I’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

_ “Thanks bro. I’ll be there as soon as I can clear my schedule _ . _ Don’t make her touch her laptop _ .” The phone then clicked off.

 

Kangta took out the chicken breasts and the vegetables out from the fridge and proceeded to cook a rice porridge for her. It took an hour or two to cook the porridge and a soup. He placed it in a tray along with a glass of water and her meds. He brought it back to Minjung’s bedroom.

 

“Minny, you should eat and take your meds.” He placed the tray on he bedside table. He helped Minjung to sit down and placed some pillows on her back.

 

“Thanks,  _ Oppa _ . I think I can eat by myself.”

 

“Alright, I’ll let you be. I need to clean your kitchen though. Sorry, I made a mess there.” He chuckled.

 

“Nah, you’re not as messy as Tony- _ oppa _ . He never washed dishes every time he stopped by.”

 

“Yeah you’re right. He never did that when he visits me too” They both giggled. “Oh, speaking of him, he asked you not to touch your laptop and rest.” Minjung groaned.

 

“Ugh, fine.” Mingjung the ate the porridge. “You’re a good cook,  _ Oppa. _ Thanks.”

 

Kangta smiled. “Just put your plate here later and rest. I’ll take care of it.” Minjung nodded. Kangta exited her bedroom and went to the kitchen.

 

Kangta spent his time cleaning the pots and utensils he used to cook before. He saw a jar of honey citron tea sitting next to the coffee machine. He boiled a pot of water for the tea and leave it as soon as he made the tea.

 

He went back to Minjung’s bedroom and found her fast asleep, some of her hair covered her face. He fixed her hair and raised the blanket to cover her shoulders. She didn't look as pale as when he found her this morning. The fever has went down too.

 

He felt a sudden urge to kiss her. A strange feeling filled him and he confused. Tony’s words kept ringing on his head. _I_  J _ust can’t imagine seeing my best friend dating her._

 

W hen he was about to kiss her, he heard a loud beep followed by a sound of opened door.  _ It’s Tony- _ hyung,  _ restrain yourself Ahn Chilhyun. _

 

“Minjungie? Chilhyun?” He heard Tony’s voice filled the room.

 

“Bedroom,  _ Hyung. _ ” Within a moment Tony peeked out from bedroom door.

 

“Is she asleep?” he said, more like a whisper. Kangta nodded

 

“She’s eaten and took her meds. The fever should be gone any minutes.” Tony let out a relieved sigh. His eyes were fixed to Minjung who was fast asleep. He looked messy, his clothes wrinkled, his hair looked like a bird nest.  _ Did he fight his manager to get here?  _ Kangta thought.

 

“ _ Hyung, _ have you eat? You look like mess. I made citron tea.”

 

“Yeah, right. Is there anything to eat or should we order delivery?”

 

There was nothing to eat except the porridge for Minjung so they ordered jajangmyeon and ate it in silence. Kangta felt slightly unusual since they always chat up but Tony looked tensed up.

 

“What time do you have to be in the studio?” Tony suddenly asked.

 

Kangta stuttered. “Uhh… around 6 p.m,  _ Hyung _ .”

 

“You don’t need a ride, do you?”

 

“No, I drove my car here.”

 

Tony glanced at the wall clock in front of him. “It’s almost 4 p.m. You should back home and freshen up before you head to studio.”

 

His tone was different. It was the firm tone he rarely uses and Kangta knew too well to not mess up when Tony uses this tone. It wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order and Kangta knew he  _ must  _ obey it.

 

“Is it okay if I leave know,  _ Hyung _ ? Shouldn’t I clean a little?”

 

“No, I can handle that.” At this point Kangta knew he should leave  _ right now _ .

 

Kangta grabbed his car key and put on his jacket. “Are you sure,  _ Hyung _ ?” Tony nodded with a stoic face. “Alright, I’ll be leaving then.”

 

“Chilhyun-ah,” Tony called when Kangta about to reached the doorknob. “Thanks for taking care  _ my sister _ .” He clearly emphasized the word ‘ _ my sister _ ’.

 

But Kangta proceeded to let out a smile. “Anytime,  _ Hyung. _ ”

 

As he went out and drove back home, Tony's words once again ring in his head.

 

_ I just can’t imagine seeing my best friend dating her. _


	5. Room of Truth

For the next few weeks Kangta can’t get in touch with Tony. He was too busy at SM and Tony was in a business trip abroad. He wanted to contact Minjung but he didn’t know what to say to her. Also, Tony’s stern tone and face made him reluctant to contact her. It reminded him back in the days when he tried to get close with Heejun’s sister and Heejun always gave him a glare. He knew he just want to protect his little sister from any harm she might get if she dated him.

 

 _But I never said anything to Tony-_ hyung _. We always fight in front of him_ , he thought. He ruffled his already messed hair. There were things to do, documents to look at, but he can’t think straight.

 

A sudden knock drifted him away from his thoughts. “Who is it?” he asked.

 

A long haired man stuck his head from behind the door. “ _Hyung_ , you busy?”

 

Kangta rubbed his face. “Oh, Heechul. What makes you come here?” He glanced at his desk clock. It was 4 p.m. and he remembered he have to pick his dogs from pet salon.

 

Heechul grinned. “Some birds said that our _eesanim_ looks troubled lately so I want to personally check if he is okay.”

 

“And by birds who do you mean?” Heechul grinned.

 

Kangta groaned. “Your members? Who? Leeteuk? Eunhyuk? Shindong?” He remembered he met them when he wanted to check the trainees.

 

“I’m fine, okay?” he said. Heechul looked at him in disbelief. He kept looking at Kangta, then suddenly a shock formed on his face.

 

“ _Omo_ , I know that face! Who is she this time, _Hyung_? _Hyung_ , spill it! Tell me!”

 

“What she? Who?”

 

“ _Hyung,_ don’t kid me. I know that face. It’s the face you have when you have a crush on someone.”

 

Kangta gave Heechul a glare. “Are you here just to tease me?”

 

Heechul laughed. “ _Hyung_ , you know you can knock BoA- _eesanim_ door if you need some advices, do you?”

 

“Go away, Heechul-ah.” Heechul just laughed and turned back, leaving him alone. Kangta once again glanced at his desk clock. He fished out his phone and speed dialed his manager.

 

“Mino-yah, can you please pick up the kids from pet salon? I have an urgent meeting suddenly.”

 

* * *

 

BoA gave him a cup of tea. The smell of chamomile somehow snuk to his nose but it didn’t seem to calm him

 

“BoA-yah, can you just give me alcohol?” Boa chuckled.

 

“ _Sunbae_ , it’s too early for drinking.”

 

Kangta rubbed his face. He disliked the idea to talk to BoA but she was his only option.

 

“You rarely come here so spit it out, _Sunbae_. I have all ears for you today.”

 

Kangta took a deep breath, “BoA-yah, I think I like my best friend's sister.”

 

“You… _think_?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You _think_ you have a feeling with your best friend's sister or is it a valid feeling?”

 

Kangta stunned. “I… uh… guess it’s... valid?”

 

BoA smiled. “ _Sunbae_ , be sure and honest to your own feelings. Only by that you’ll know what you really want. Also, I don’t think it’s a problem if you have a feeling for someone. It’s about time for you to settled down like Heejun- _sunbae_.”

 

Kangta rubbed his face again. “BoA-yah, she’s my best friend’s sister. He's like a _hyung_ to me, I respect him and now I have a feeling for his sister”

 

“And it’s not a crime to have a feeling for her. The question is, does she have the same feeling as you? If the feelings are mutual, I don’t think there’s a problem.”

 

“BoA-yah…”

 

“If your best friend trusts you enough, he’ll let you have his sister.”

 

Kangta chuckled. “What would we do without you as our counselour, BoA- _ssi_?”

 

“Then you have to work harder maintaining our juniors well-beings.”

 

“True. Thank you, BoA-yah. For your tea.”

 

“Anytime, _Sunbae_. Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

After his conversation with BoA, Kangta went home with a realization. He likes Minjung. No, scratch likes, he _loves_ Minjung. Tony’s stern voice and stoic face suddenly filled his mind. _Tony_ -hyung _must be realized this when I took care Minjung that time._ _Shit, what do I do now?_

 

Minjung’s face filled his mind as he cuddled with his dogs. He longed for her voice, her little laugh when she played with the dogs, the way she called him _oppa_.

 

His three little dogs crumpled around him while Maximum, his bulldog was busy playing with a bone-shaped toy he bought during his last SMTown concert in Japan. Jay suddenly climbed to his chest and  brushed his little paw to his face.

 

Kangta sighed. “Jay-ah, what should _appa_ do this time?”

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mino is actually Kangta's manager. He mentioned it in a vlive that his manager name is Yang Mino. His nickname is binibinie hence that's why when Kangta is Starry Night Radio DJ there's a game called binibinie where he challenged the guests a mission


End file.
